USS Deutschland (NCC-78659)
| status = Active | yard = Utopia Planetia Shipyards | laid = Classified | launched = 2372 | comm = 2372 | decks = 24 29 (Refit) | prop = | speed = Warp 9.99 | crew = 885 | armament = Fore: 1 Quantum torpedo tube; 1 dual tube Photon Torpedo bay; 1 single tube Photon Torpedo bay Aft: 2 dual tube Photon Torpedo bays; 1 single tube Photon Torpedo bay 12 x Type XII Phaser Arrays, 16 (Refit) | defenses = Deflector Shield; 10 Centimeters of Ablative hull armor | shuttle = }} The USS Deutschland (NCC-78659) was a Federation starship in service to Starfleet during the 24th century, launched in 2372 in the course of her career she became well known with the Klingons and the Tholians. In her seven years of service she excelled in military engagements always using unorthodox tactics. The Deutschland also was a key ship in many discoveries most noted the discovery of a lost United Earth Starfleet vessel from the 2140s. The Deutschland was under the command of Captain Marica Taylor. (Story: Star Trek: Deutschland) History Layover and construction During the first two years of the four years war, Starfleet was experiencing near constant defeat at the hands of the Imperial Klingon Navy's D-8 battlecruiser. Whole systems were being seized, the populations slaughtered at the hands of these formidable warships. Changes had to be made. The Starfleet Commander in Chief, Admiral Edward Jellico, was replaced by Admiral James Martin. Martin's first action was to order the design and production of Starfleet's first ever dedicated warship, the Sovereign class. The simulations as well as the specifications looked optimistic, but its first real test would be on the battlefield. The Vulcans restricted their involvement to environmental, propulsion, and defensive sytems, though there were voices that demanded Vulcan remove their participation completely. In the words of Admiral Samuel Trask, " A Vulcan's gonna do what a Vulcan's gonna do. But the Asgard, they were happy to supply us the phasers." Launch The Deustchland was launched in early 2372,for a shakedown cruise to make sure its basic systems would work right like engines, shields, weapons, and sensors. All tests were successful and the ship was later brought back to spacedock due to one of the bio-neural gel packs overloaded and the ship was worked on again. In service Operation Pegasus On stardate 58896.1, the Deutschland took part in its first combat engagement near the planet Cygnus III during Operation Pegasus. ("Story: Star Trek: Deutschland") In the words of the Supreme Warlord of the Imperial Klingon Navy, Kharn the Undying, "The new class Starfleet vessels were, unexpected." Marica, pushing her vessel's capabilities to the maximum, surprised the Klingons and delivered victory at Cygnus III. From then on, there was no stopping Starfleet. The Deutschland was faster, more agile, more heavily armed than anything the Klingons had. With the new Ares class, along with the hard-won experience of their battle tested commanders, three systems were retaken within 30 days. The Klingon ship Captains started to give their Starfleet peers their due as a worthy adversary. They also first took notice of Marica Taylor. The Captain of the USS Hercules, Samuel Trask was quoted as saying, "That mad s.o.b., that was her day." "Captain Sonya Alexander of the Ajax added, "John likes to play down what she did. Don't you believe it. What he did that day, no Starfleet Captain had ever done." Technology Engines Tactical systems Transporter systems Crew Senior Officers Category:Federation starships Category:Sovereign class starships